Em nome do amor O desejo secreto de Uranus
by Neo Serenity Eternal
Summary: Um grande amor sempre nos preenche a alma o corpo. Mas... e fazer as vontade do amor? Haruka anda pensativa, preocupada com a possibilidade de realizar algo que parecia ser impossível. Mudar a vida totalmente? As vontade do amor seriam antedidas? Confiram
1. Introdução

**Em nome do amor: O desejo secreto de Uranus**

Primeiramente gostaríamos de agradecer por estarem aqui e prestigiar nossa história. Esperamos que façam boa leitura. Comentem, digam o que acham da história, podem dar palpites, novas idéias.

Bem, nossa história contém momentos um tanto íntimo de Neptune e Uranu, mas nada assim tão direto, apenas subliminar. Um hentai leve e discreto. Nada pornográfico.

Recomendamos o texto para maiores de 18 anos, a fim de evitar futuros maus entendidos durante a leitura.

Lembramos a todos vocês, queridos leitores que Sailor Moon é propriedade exclusiva de Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, Bandai e todos os créditos bem como direitos autorais são voltando a eles e a demais proprietários. Porém a história que irão acompanhar, bem como o surgimento de novos personagens, pertence a mim e a Mariana.

Boa leitura. \o/\o/

Segue uma prévia do que estará por vir acontecer com nossas sailors. *-*

Quando estamos apaixonados, inebriados de amor, tudo muda em nossa vida. A vontade de querer a cada instante estar com quem ama é maravilhoso. Queremos fazer tudo por quem amamos. Mas será que fazemos realmente tudo mesmo por quem amamos? Até mesmo desejar o impossível? Veja o que acontece quando o amor fala mais alto entre Uranus e Neptune. Você seria capaz de mudar sua vida totalmente por amor e por quem ama?

Uma pequena introdução sobre o que estamos preparando para a sailor dos mares e a sailor do vento. Bem, digamos que seja algo completamente, diferente, e ao mesmo tempo uma audácia extrema para poder realizar as vontades do amor. São oito anos juntas mas foi no quinto aniversário que tudo começou. E depois disso muita coisa mudou com a chegada do oitavo aniversário. E Haruka não vai pensar duas vezes não, quando realmente for por em prática o que deseja.

Para muitos pode ser algo impossível, louco até. Mas quem nunca fez uma loucura por amor, por quem ama?

Confiram nosso primeiro capítulo


	2. Capítulo 01

O primeiro amor à gente nunca esquece; ainda mais quando se tem a certeza de estar diante de sua alma gêmea. De estar diante da pessoa que te faz perder o sono, te faz sair de si quando a toca e a beija. Assim podemos dizer ser o relacionamento de Haruka e Michiru. Duas garotas eternamente apaixonadas.

Passaram-se 8 anos desde daquele 1º encontro. Encontro onde selaram seus destinos como guerreiras. Não. Não foi somente o fato de já estarem predestinadas a estarem juntas como guerreiras que as uniam ainda mais. É muito mais profundo que isso. Tão profundo quanto à imensidão do mar e o infinito do céu: o amor.

Sim. O amor que as uniam era de fazer qualquer um pedir para estar apaixonado e desejar ter alguém ao lado por toda a vida.

Amor esse que as consumiam dia a após dia a ponto de não mais saberem viver uma sem a outra. Três anos atrás, ou seja, no quinto aniversário de namoro, oficializaram a relação em uma cerimônia íntima com a presença de suas amigas, companheiras de lutas passadas e com os pais de Michiru e Haruka.

A aceitação desse fato no começo foi digamos, que, contraditória para as duas famílias. A princípio não estavam a favor e houve muita discussão e interferência dos pais para que essa união não fosse realizada.

Nada do que faziam ou falavam surtia qualquer efeito que fizesse com que as jovens mudassem de idéia. Até mesmo sobre a questão de filhos e tudo mais que pudesse envolver o assunto "família".

O que fizeram foi justamente aumentar ainda mais o desejo que ambas tinham de ficar unidas para sempre.

- Lembra Ruka... - falava uma rouca Michiru que acabara de acordar-lembra-se do nosso primeiro encontro e de tudo que acarretou nossas escolhas?

- Lembro de todas as maneiras. Lembro, aliás, do tempo que fazia: um dia ensolarado, me preparava para uma corrida. Kami-sama!!! Lembro até de ter sido meio rude no começo. Mas depois... - dizia Haruka, passando a mão pelos cabelos esverdeados e macios de Michi. - aquela visão de você, me fez ruborizar pela primeira vez em minha vida.

- Ara!!!!! A grande Tenoh Haruka-san em um momento de sinceridade e humildade? – bom, digamos que essa frase foi pura ironia – mas, você não ficava atrás Ruka. Aquele uniforme a deixava tentadora. – sorri com as mãos nos lábios.

- Convenhamos sereia. É quase impossível não olhar pra mim.- falou a tão humilde Haruka e claro não poderia faltar o ataque de seu sorriso encantador e sua passada de mão jogando os cabelos para trás.

Realmente, essa brincadeira de Haruka veio com um pouco de verdade e Michiru sabia muito bem o quão irritante poderia ser passear com a velocista, pelas avenidas, sem serem notadas. Seja pela imensa multidão de homens com os ferormônios a flor da pele para chegar perto de si para uma foto, seja pela multidão de garotinhas apaixonadas e loucas por um autógrafo de Tenoh.

Aproveitou que Michi encontrava-se distraída em lembranças e roubou-lhe um beijo doce e demorado, afinal era sua esposa. Finalmente aquela sereia era **sua**, somente para si. Passaram-se 5 anos para que a atual situação que agora vivem, ser possível. Mas agora é real, e a prova de tudo isso era a aliança de ouro branco em sua mão.

Haruka lembrara como se fossem ontem quando enfim tomou coragem suficiente para pedir sua sereia em casamento.

****** Flashback******

_Era noite. Uma noite típica de filmes românticos. O ar estava com perfume de dama da noite. A lua estava cheia, o céu repleto de estrelas cintilantes, além de um friozinho leve, que serviria de desculpa perfeita para se ganhar um abraço._

_Haruka estava ansiosa. Havia preparado tudo para que aquela noite fosse realmente perfeita. Arrumou desde as velas até a trilha sonora mais adequada para deixar a noite com clima romântico; dando margem para diversas situações agradáveis, se é que podem imaginar queridos leitores. _

_O que não faz uma mente apaixonada para surpreender quem ama? O jantar era para comemorar o quinto ano que estavam juntas e seria esse o dia perfeito para pedir sua sereia em casamento. _

"_- Estamos comemorando bodas de madeira – pensa Haruka – mesmo que ainda não seja de maneira oficial; mas nesta noite, nesta noite tomarei minha bela deusa do mar. A pedirei em casamento. Kami-sama que me ajude. Tenho certeza que irei surpreender a minha sereia". – terminava de colocar a garrafa de champanhe francês no balde de gelo._

_O jantar estava pronto, graças a ajuda que teve de Hotaru e Setsuna, porque sozinha na cozinha, Haruka é uma negação ou então possui instinto Nero, o incendiário, talvez. Seria um tanto arriscado que Tenoh Haruka arrisca-se a se aventurar e fazer o jantar sozinha, visto que da última vez que quis fazer uma surpresa para todos no café da manhã colocou fogo em metade da cozinha por conta de meras torradas.(realmente impressionante leitores, nem me pergunte como consegui Haruka fazer tal façanha – risos) Imagina então deixar Haruka assar um peru a 120º, forno baixo? A reforma da cozinha tinha saído um pouco salgada, já que fora a própria Tenoh quem teve que arcar coma reforma._

_Então eis que surge o motivo de tão belo e romântico jantar: Michiru._

_Lá estava ela, linda como sempre em um de seus vestidos que deixava evidente suas belas curvas. Era um vestido em degradê verde, de tecido leve. Seu cabelo estava preso com uma trança estilo medieval com algumas flores e finalizando o penteado como um broche em forma de estrela do mar na cor verde escuro com pequenos brilhantes.(Tinha certeza que tinha custado os olhos da cara, mas era só um detalhe.)_

_- Kami-sama Michi, tudo isso é só para mim? Não estou tendo uma miragem não? – Haruka exclama e esfrega os olhos temendo ser apenas mais um de seus sonhos._

_- Ara Ruka-chan, eu miragem? Desde quando? Quer um beslicãozinho ou uma mordidinha? – ri de seus pensamentos com sua parceira. E você realmente se superou não honey? - Michiru falava com um sorriso desdenhoso - fez tudo isso e não queimou nem um pedaço da cozinha?_

_Haruka ria com graça da ironia de sua Sereia. Tinha certeza que de todas, essa era a sua melhor qualidade. _

_- Pois é Sereia. Digamos que a minha beleza não seja apenas minha única qualidade. – ajeitando o cabelo e arrumando o blazer. Estava com uma calça social preta, uma camisa azul clara com os dois primeiros botões abertos, revelando um decote discreto, seu pingente de cruz e blazer preto, algo bem esporte. E para completar tinha estampado no rosto seu melhor sorriso._

_Então as duas se aproximaram. Seus corpos já pareciam irradiar eletricidade quando estes se encontravam próximos. E beijaram-se. Um beijo demorado nos lábios da sailor dos mares deu a sailor do vento. Aqueles lábios que a cada dia a deixava mais hipnotizada. Era a sua droga, seu vício mais forte: os lábios da Sereia._

_Então se separam devido a falta de fôlego._

_- Ruka.... – Michiru faz uma pausa – cada ano que passa você faz uma surpresa para mim e o máximo que pude pensar foi esse relógio._

_Pega o relógio em suas mãos e vê que há algo escrito:_

"_Parabéns pra nós Haruka! São cinco maravilhosos anos ao seu lado. Não sei o que faria se não estivesse comigo, pois, as ondas do mar não podem mover-se sem a graça de seu vento. Te amo!"_

"_Michi"_

_- Oe Michi. Não tem com o que se preocupar. Adorei o relógio e tenho certeza que esse não será meu único presente já pensando no que estaria por vir depois do jantar._

_- Ara Ruka. Não estraga minha surpresa! – ri ruborizada_

_O jantar foi o mais maravilhoso e romântico que já puderem ter nesses cinco anos. Foram então para fora dançar a beira da piscina, onde Haruka já havia pedido para Hotaru deixar o som preparado para elas. Naquele doce momento de estarem assim juntinhas dançando, Tenoh sentiu que era o momento mais apropriado para pedir Michi em casamento. Parou a dança de repente, fazendo com sua parceira a fitasse nos olhos._

_Tenoh podia ver claramente o olhar de Michi com um misto de confusão e surpresa que dizia _"_porque se afastou de mim?" Tenoh adorava essa expressão de sua amada, com jeitinho de "quero mais" fazendo-a rir. Foi então que tomou uma das mãos da sua amada e ajoelhou-se frente a ela._

_-Michiru, eu sei que estamos juntas a exatos cinco anos e eu tinha certeza que desde do momento que te vi, precisaria de você, ou melhor, teria a necessidade de ter você ao meu lado. As lutas, o fato de termos morrido duas vezes me fez apenas amá-la ainda mais e queria saber se aceitaria passar o resto da vida comigo: uma simples mortal que talvez seja capaz de te trazer felicidade. Você Kaiou Michiru aceitaria se casar comigo? - disse isso quando tirou um anel do bolso do blazer e mostrou para ela. Era um anel de vários brilhantes que brilhava o suficiente para iluminar uma cidade (que hora eu procuro pra fazer piada...)_

_Michiru não sabia o que fazer. Estava ali a olhar sua amada diante de ti a pedir-te em casamento. E sua parceria ali, ainda ajoelhada, esperado por uma resposta. De imediato a primeira reação de Michi veio com uma lágrima cristalina que brilhava com a luz do luar, enquanto descia por sua face de tamanha felicidade._

_- Claro que aceito Haruka! Kami-sama!!! Que emoção! Acredite se quiser; estou sem palavras, te amo tanto que nem sei...Realmente Haruka, cada ano que passa você só tem me surpreendido._

_- Claro, senhora Tenoh, afinal meu dever é agradar a minha esposa - nisso coloca o anel no dedo de Michiru._

_- Então honey prepare-se que minha surpresa não ficará atrás, afinal também tenho que agradar minha esposa - insinuações a parte esse aniversário digamos foi o mais interessante._

_****** Fim do flashback******_

- Então, Haruka são seis horas e você como bom "pai" que é tem que levar a Hotaru no colégio.

- Ela tem mesmo que ir pro colégio Michiru? Veja bem, faltando menos de um mês para as férias de verão e a hime já fechou esse semestre antes do outros alunos. Quer mesmo que eu me levante? - joga charme pra ela.

- Ara Haruka! Francamente!! Eu e Setsuna temos tanto trabalho pra criá-la e você sempre vem com maus exemplos. Que pensaria o senhor Tome a ouvir tais palavras? Vai achar que somos irresponsáveis com sua filha.

- Oe, oe, não diria que sou mau exemplo; apenas a levo pra o lado mais divertido das coisas.

- Touché Tenoh-san. Agora levante-se como uma boa esposa, e me faça companhia arrumando as coisas aqui para tomarmos café da manhã.

- Tem certeza que só quer minha companhia sereia? É que a cama ainda está com seu perfume. Está sendo difícil para mim ter que sair desse ninho de amor.

_-_ Vamos Tenoh. Por mais que você seja tentadora com essa camisola semitransparente, (sim camisola. Tenoh queria fazer uma fantasia para sua amada, e sair da rotina do velho samba canção e camiseta, se bem ela faz sucesso na cama com qualquer roupa. Ou seria sem roupa alguma? o.O bem fica a critério dos leitores), temos deveres a fazer e não somente pensar em nós honey! – Michi levanta e tira o lençol da cama, derrubando uma certa velocista no chão e rindo da travessura.

Ok, ok. Michi-san, Você venceu. – mostrando bandeirinha branca de rendição. – mas se prepara que depois terá volta, a se terá. Declarou guerra contra uma Tenoh. Não terá chance quando eu voltar querida. – levanta-se massageando a região glútea e indo para o banho. (ah sim! A casa das outers senshi era um lindo sobrado com um enorme quintal com piscina nos fundos para eventuais visitas das demais garotas e reuniões de família.).

- Haruka meu bem, não ouvi reclamações vindo de sua parte ontem à noite. – disse aproximando-se. – chegou a ser divertido te maltratar.

- É; talvez porque estejamos casadas e meus deleites de prazer estejam virando rotina. É sempre bom variar um pouco.- disse beijando demoradamente nos lábios. Michiru não tinha como evitar. Os lábios foram apenas o começo. Haruka tinha que provar todo o seu corpo. Estava em seu pescoço agora mordiscando e beijando aquela pele doce.

- Não Haruka..-disse com uma voz rouca – tinha que resistir ao desejo de ter Haruka agora, afinal Hotaru tinha que ir pra escola e como bons pais tinham que deixar os desejos egoístas de lado e partir para a responsabilidade(droga de responsabilidade)- Haruka..a Hotaru vai pra escola daqui a meia hora, eu tenho que arrumá-la e fazer o seu café,eu prometo que te recompenso depois.

- Então nada me resta a não ser um banho frio.

Michiru já havia descido e se encontrava na cozinha preparando o café. Nesse exato momento Setsuna aparece.

- Bom dia Michiru-san.

- Ohayo Setsuna-san, dormiu bem?

- Desde que troquei de quarto tenho tido as melhores noites de minha vida.- disse tomando um gole do seu chá verde.

- Que bom né?-Diz uma Michiru ruborizada.

- Mas cadê a Haruka e a Hotaru? Que eu saiba é a vez dela de levá-la a escola.

- Ara, dou apenas três segundos para a cavalaria estar solta.

- Do que você est..-foi cortada uma confusa Setsuna com um barulho de milhares de pés e risadas no andar de cima.

- Há! Vou ganhar de você hoje Haruka-papa!

-Não se eu puder evitar Hime-chan!

- Isso é o que vamos ver!

E assim desceram as duas crianças da casa: uma de 7 anos e outra com a idade mental de 5 anos.

- Ganhei!

- Sorte Hime-chan.

- Bom dia "crianças".

- Bom dia Setsuna-baachan.

Existem vários pecados no mundo, mas chamar Setsuna de velha ou avó como foi o caso, é o mais grave de todos. Só os corajosos ou obtusos ousariam falar tal coisa. Advinha em qual classificação encontrava-se Haruka? Afinal, só por ter vivido mais de 3000 anos não quer dizer que seja velha, certo?

- Não vou discustir com você hoje Haruka..Estou atrasada volto na hora do jantar certo? Tchau Hotaru-chan, Michiru-san e Baka-kun.-disse abaixando-se pra beijar Hotaru e sai pela porta.

- Você adora provoca-la né Haruka?

- Pois é Haruka-papa.

- Desculpa minhas senhoras, mas faz parte da minha natureza.

- Então está certo. Toma seu lanche Hotaru e Haruka....Limites de velocidade respeitados, nada de perseguições policiais e coloque o cinto em Hotaru, me ouviu?- disse apontando para a velocista.

- Sim senhora!-respondeu batendo continência

- Vai sua Baka..-disse rindo e dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

- Vamos nessa Hime-chan!

- Sim Haruka-papa.

Setsuna tinha mesmo razão, havia duas crianças em casa.


	3. Capítulo 02

_Queridos como estão? Tudo bem. Estamos aqui para trazer o segundo capítulo de nossa história._

_Espero que gostem e comentem sim! Sugestões, críticas construtivas, serão sempre bem vindas._

_Beijos e aproveitem a leitura_

_Sere-chan e Mary-chan  
_

E o dia realmente só estava começando na casa das outers. Setsuna foi para o portal do tempo a pedido da rainha, averiguar se estava tudo bem, depois seguiria para o laboratório do professor Tomoe. Meioh está auxiliando o professor na descoberta de uma nova espécie de planta medicinal para auxiliar no tratamento de várias doenças.

Michiru foi para o seu ateliê terminar alguns quadros que logo estariam em exposição na "Cultura e Belas Artes de Tóquio". Horas depois iria encontrar-se no teatro municipal com a Orquestra Filarmônica de Tóquio, que em breve estaria fazendo uma grande apresentação ao público. Porém o ensaio só demorava um pouco mais que o normal, por conta de um infeliz, que há exato um mês, sempre erra a mesma nota musical.

Só não se sabe se ele faz isso por ser desprovido de inteligência e sensibilidade musical, ou se fazia de propósito pra ficar mais tempo perto de sua musa inspiradora. Que Haruka não saiba disso, pois o infeliz não poderia agüentar um "terra trema". Mas por hora estava mais para "maremoto de netuno". A ira de Neptune estava preste a se manifestar, se não fosse a elegância e calma de Michiru em ter paciência com o tal indivíduo, sem contar que tinha que zelar por sua fama internacionalmente conhecida. Tinha que preservar essa imagem de fina, culta e elegante violinista. (maldita fama)

Hotaru estava no colégio, depois Meioh a levaria até a casa da Serena, para passear com Rini até o parque. Gostavam muito de passar à tarde no parque e bem no final ficar no balanço conversando enquanto o sol se punha. Claro que conversas de crianças, mas convenhamos que essas duas em especial, já eram um pouco mais avançadas intelectualmente que as demais crianças de sua idade.

Haruka estava no autódromo treinando para as próximas corridas. Mas em especial para a corrida que seria realizada no Japão. Grande movimentação estava no box de sua equipe. Com certeza pensava ser essa movimentação por conta de sua presença, principalmente garotas que queriam um autógrafo, tirar alguma foto. Qual foi então a surpresa ao perceber que atenção dessa vez não era para sua bela pessoa.!!

Tsumi Tagmoru, um dos pilotos de sua equipe e também seu melhor amigo, acabara de vir do hospital e distribuía bombons e lembranças. Claro que taças de champanhe também.

- Nasceu, nasceu – falava a plenos pulmões por todo o box- Meus meninos nasceram. São gêmeos e lindos, pessoal. Quero compartilhar dessa enorme alegria com vocês companheiros. É muito bom ver a família crescer, estou muito feliz.

- Ora, ora, parabéns Tagmoru-san!! Terá uma licença especial por tão belo acontecimento- dizia Kimura Ishisama, técnico e dono da equipe.

- Obrigado senhor, e aproveitando a oportunidade queria que o senhor e Tenoh Haruka (horas depois se lembram da sua figura presente no ambiente) para serem os padrinhos de meus filhos.

- Oe, Oe, parece que ouço meu nome ser proclamado. Quem é que chama por Tenoh Haruka?- dizia no seu bom humor de sempre. Quer dizer então que meu amigo agora aumentou a família? Tornou-se definitivamente um homem de família hein, cutucava o amigo.

Por outro lado é uma pena – Tenoh fazia cara de lamentação no melhor estilo sarrista. Não me entenda mal, claro que ter família é muito importante mas.... – faz uma pausa – Com quem vou fazer minhas caçadas de fãs, se meu amigo agora é um pai de família? – dizia no seu típico bom humor.

- Ora Haruka-kun, quem ouve você falando assim pensa que realmente precisa de mim para as fãs caírem por você.

- Hahaha.. Realmente não precisam, mas é sempre bom ter testemunhas pra mostrar que isso realmente acontece.

- Você e seu ego Haruka-kun

Mas voltando ao assunto: estou a convidar nosso técnico e você para serem os padrinhos dos meus filhos- falava um emocionado Tagmoru.

- Será um grande prazer. Está mais do que aceito. – Haruka raramente recusava favores para verdadeiros amigos, mas mal sabia Tagmoru que um de seus filhos, na verdade teria era três madrinhas. Afinal, sempre trataram Haruka como "o piloto" e não " a piloto". E nem sequer desconfiavam disso.

- E claro que em retribuição farei questão de ser padrinho de um de seus filhos. Tagmoru estava empolgado com a idéia de ter seu melhor amigo como padrinho.

- Hã?! Como é que é?! Ele tinha falado em filhos? Ela e Michiru?! Isso era impossível de acontecer. Quer dizer, ela era mulher e Michiru também, logo mulheres não engravidam de mulheres a não ser por clonagem de célula tipo efeito Dolly. Mas, ela e Michiru terem filhos que sejam seus de fato? Realmente aquela foi a piada do dia. Tudo o que pode fazer foi dar uma risada nervosa.

-Pode deixar você será o primeiro da minha lista.

-Espero que sim, já está mais do que na hora do mundo ter um herdeiro do clã Kaiou-Tenoh.

-Yare, Yare sem pressa meu companheiro. – batia nas costa de Tsumi

Depois da tempestade de pensamentos, ou melhor, de um furação de novas situações tomar conta de sua mente, Tenoh ruboriza e muda de assunto.

- Então como ia dizendo, Tagmoru, quando será o batizado para que eu possa estar avisando Michiru para se programar. Ela está com muitos trabalhos por conta da exposição que se aproxima, sem contar também com os ensaios na orquestra. Tem que ver a data certinha. Logo iremos fazer uma visita a Katsumi e seus bebês.

Depois de tão celebrada notícia, e das várias insinuações sobre a possibilidade de filhos, o treino correu como de costume e Haruka fazendo o melhor tempo como sempre dedicando seu melhor desempenho aos filhos de seu amigo como homenagem. E não pôde deixar de ir embora do treino pensando em tudo que fora dito lá no Box, principalmente a palavra herdeiro não sai de sua mente, mas não entendia o porquê.

Resolveu então ir embora de moto e correr pelas ruas de Tóquio. Foi até a orla da praia que costumava caminhar com sua sereia e ter momentos doces com ela, para meditar em tudo que se passou em sua vida.

- Filhos? Seria possível mesmo? Com tanta tecnologia hoje, concebermos um filho nosso? – Haruka estava descalça caminhando a beira mar, O mar trazia-lhe uma brisa suave e refrescante como o perfume de Michiru. Um filho. Será isso que realmente está faltando para satisfazer toda a necessidade de amor que tenho por ela? Por minha sereia?


	4. Capítulo 03

Enquanto os pensamentos tomavam conta da mente de Haruka, algo lhe mexia por dentro. Não sabia bem o que era, ou como explicar a possibilidade de, se fosse possível, conceber um filho que fosse seu e de sua Michi. Nesses anos todos, nunca havia parado para pensar nesse fato. Pelo menos não até aquele momento em que estava com seus amigos no box da equipe.

- Está certo, acho que posso fazer minha sereia mais feliz ainda se ela assim desejar, mas o problema é: como eu faria isso? – pensava Haruka já em cima da moto preparando-se para voltar para casa.

No parque da cidade, três figuras passeavam alegres, rumo à casa das outers. Eram Serena, Rini e Hotaru. Setsuna havia levado Hotaru para a casa da Serena para brincar com Rini, e esta mais tarde levaria Hotaru para casa, aproveitando o estado em que se encontrava, faria bem uma caminhada e aproveitaria para fazer um pedido a Michiru.

- Olhe Hotaru, o meu irmãozinho está se mexendo na barriga da mamãe. Sente como ele brinca. – Rini trazia a mão da amiga até a barriga de sua mãe, para sentir os movimentos do bebê.

- Nossa! Como ele se mexe bastante aí dentro. É muito legal. Será que minha Michiru–mamá também vai poder me dar um irmãozinho um dia? É que às vezes em sinto tão sozinha. Claro que você Rini, é minha melhor amiga, mas queria alguém para poder brincar por mais tempo. – faz carinha de carente.

- Olhe Hotaru, - Serena abaixava-se perto da pequena. Acredito que tanto Michiru, quanto Haruka fazem de tudo para fazê-la feliz, e dar a você tudo o que for necessário. Mas daí a te dar um irmãozinho, eu não sei como seria. Mas até lá; que tal irmos até aquela sorveteria antes de chegar em casa?

As duas crianças respondem "sim" em coro, animadas com a idéia, e saem logo à frente de Serena para escolherem seus sabores favoritos.

- Céus, como falar para a Hotaru que tanto Michiru como Haruka não podem lhe dar um irmão? A não ser que... - Serena pára por um instante ao pensar que poderia interferir de alguma forma -. Não, não, não. Isso seria loucura demais. Haruka não estaria disposta a...

Completaria seus pensamentos se não fossem por duas pequenas a lhe chamar a atenção para a enorme taça de sorvete que pediram.

- Tem certeza que vocês irão comer tudo isso? – Apontava Serena para a taça de seis bolas de sorvete com calda e granulado mais canudinhos de biju.

- Sim mamãe. Iremos comer todas juntas, já que aqui tem nossos sabores favoritos não é mesmo Hotaru.

- Claro, e fica mais divertido comer com mais gente, não é mesmo Rini?

- Sim é divertido, mas também acaba rápido. Mamãe essa última colher era minha, sabia? – fala a Rini com cara de pidona.

- Mas querida, seu irmãozinho queria experimentar e não poderia deixar com vontade. – dizia Serena com o mesmo ar maroto de quando ela e Darien se conheceram.

- Vamos logo então, senão fica muito tarde e ainda preciso fazer um pedido para a Michiru antes de Darien chegar para nos levar para casa.

- Mas, que pedido é esse que você vai fazer para a Michiru-mamá? – indagava Hotaru.

- Bem, será um quadro que quero dar de presente para o Darien. – dizia Serena imaginando como seu amado iria reagir ao receber tão inusitado e ao mesmo tempo encantador presente.

Só não imaginaria ela, que esse presente iria provocar grandes revoluções em certo casal. Muitas mudanças estariam para acontecer no momento que fosse feito esse quadro.

Chegando á casa das outers, Michiru de longe poderia ouvir as risadas de Hotaru e Rini se aproximando, com suas brincadeiras e travessuras.

- Michiru-mamá, Rini e sua mãe estão aqui. Você fez aqueles bolinhos gostosos pra gente comer?

- Claro que sim. Vamos pegar as bandejas e enfeitar e poderão ficar lá varanda, enquanto converso com a Serena.

Já no ateliê, Serena estava sentada em uma das poltronas feita de palhas e bambus, com almofadas floridas, admirando as belas telas e também algumas flores que ali havia. Na verdade, era um painel com flores trepadeiras que formava um muro vivo cheio de cores e perfumes.

- É maravilhoso. Lindo, exatamente o que eu precisava. – suspirava Serena ao contemplar a linda paisagem que ficava mais bela ainda com o por do sol.

- O que houve Serena? – indagava a jovem pintora.

- É que, bem... – Serena estava meio envergonhada de expor sua idéia, mas manteve-se firme e continuou. – é que eu gostaria que você pintasse uma tela para mim. Na verdade eu quero que você me pinte no quadro, estando eu envolvida por algumas faixas em degrade rosa, azul e lilás, deixando apenas evidente o meu ventre. Quero presentear Darien com esse quadro. Acha que seria possível?

- É um presente lindo Serena, estou lisonjeada por tal pedido. Quando que uma guardiã do reino poderia pintar um retrato de um dos membros da família real, ainda mais este sendo a rainha em um estado tão agraciado! – Michiru dizia isso com certo ar melancólico e ao mesmo tempo cheio de alegria por poder fazer uma tela totalmente diferente das habituais.

- Bem, mas aqui não precisamos dessas formalidades Michiru. Eu poderia ir a qualquer outra pessoa, mas sei do seu bom gosto e sensibilidade para com as artes, por isso acredito que fará uma bela tela e talvez possa até exibi-la na grande exposição que será daqui um mês não é mesmo?

-Sim é verdade. Creio que Darien realmente irá se surpreender. E pensar que em outros tempos você era a nossa "cabecinha de vento", não é mesmo? Michiru ria ao lembrar-se dos velhos tempos de quando tudo começou.

- Ara Michi-san, e você tinha que lembrar esse apelido? – Serena passava a mão na barriga como instinto na forma de proteger os ouvidos de seu bebê. Endy ainda é muito novo para saber desses segredos de sua mãe. E as duas riram

- E a propósito como estão aquelas duas danadas? Estão muito quietas pro meu gosto – dizia Serena.

- Se estão quietas assim deve ser porque Setsuna chegou e deve estar entretendo elas com algumas de suas aventuras pelo portal do tempo. E isso de certa forma a deixa feliz, porque a missão de cuidar do portal não é tarefa fácil. O bom é que ela agora está trabalhando com o pai de Hotaru e isso tem deixado ela um pouco mais feliz. – contava Michiru.

- Ela está gostando do professor? Que meigo!!! Parece típica história de colégio versão adulta de a aluna e o professor – comentava Serena rindo, achando ótima essa idéia de sua amiga do tempo encontrar alguém.

- Psiu Serena, fale baixo. Não deixe ela desconfiar que sabemos disso. Não sabemos como poder ser a fúria de uma mulher controladora do tempo. – Michiru, fazia sinal de silêncio com o dedo indicador entre os lábios quando nota Serena diferente.

- Que foi isso agora? É impressão minha ou sua barriga mexeu?

- Sim, mexeu Michiru. Endy às vezes dá cada salta que me deixa sem ar. Está sendo complicado achar uma boa posição para dormir com esse enorme barrigão- Serena sorri, acariciando seu ventre.

- E... Eu posso pedir um favor Serena? Eu posso por a mão em sua barriga para poder sentir. Dá para ouvir também o coraçãozinho dele batendo?

- Bem, Darien diz que dá sim. E claro que pode sentir ele. E com certeza ele ficará muito feliz se puder ouvir uma boa música.

- Isso seria uma indireta para eu deixar algumas das minhas músicas gravadas para quando você vier para fazer a tela Serena?

Serena envergonhada, cora – Ara Michiru, suas músicas são tão e com certeza em deixaria bem mais a vontade.

- Está certo. Eu vou deixar.

Nesse momento Michiru se aproxima de Serena para tocar-lhe o ventre e encosta o ouvido para ouvir o pequeno ser vibrar no ventre de sua mãe. É quando, neste instante, Haruka chega de forma silenciosa e observa a cena.

- Serena, como ele pula! Acho que gostou de mim. Deve ser um estado de graça maravilhoso conceber uma vida não é mesmo?

- Olha, é algo que não dá para explicar. Claro que tem as partes chatas com os enjôos no começo, ou desejo de algo diferente, os pés inchados. Mas quando nasce e você pode ver a carinha dele, ou dela pela primeira vez, é uma emoção que não há como descrever. Só vivendo esse momento para poder entender de fato como é.

Haruka, da porta do ateliê, ouve a conversa e ao mesmo tempo sente na alma de sua amada certo vazio. Claro que ela sabia que não poderia passar pelo momento maravilhoso que Serena se encontrava. Mas faria qualquer coisa pra ver sua sereia feliz.

Nisso, seu celular toca, denunciando sua presença para as duas figuras que estavam lá dentro.

- Haruka? Tudo bem? É Darien. Creio que Serena esteja aí com vocês mais nossa filha. Fiquei de buscar elas, mas vou me atrasar um pouco no trabalho. E como que para variar, a cabecinha de vento da Serena esqueceu o celular em casa, queria saber se poderia levar elas até em casa.

- Claro, não tem problema nenhum. Aproveito e mostro umas manobras radicais pelas ruas de Tóquio. – ria ao falar assim para Darien.

-Por Deus Haruka!!!! Quero minhas coelhinhas sãs e salvas. Estou começando a achar que não foi boa idéia confiar meus tesouros em suas mãos, ou seria volante? Isso me faz lembrar que fios brancos começam a querer surgir na minha sedosa cabeleira negra.

- Ok. Foi só para descontrair. Pode ficar tranqüilo que as levarei com segurança. Afinal sou a melhor piloto do Japão ou já se esqueceu disso? E quanto aos fios brancos; nada que um xampu tonalizante não resolva o problema – ria ao imaginar a cena do Darien com pincel pintando as mexas do cabelo.

- E é justamente o que temia ouvir de você. – ria. E nada de xampu tonalizante não. Esses cabelos brancos não chegaram em mim tão cedo, eu acho!

- Nobre senhor, jamais deixaria que algo acontecesse as suas preciosas. – fala com a voz de quem deve respeito a um rei.

- Mas não precisa fazer cena de côrte real Tenoh. Aqui não precisamos disso. E muito obrigado pelo favor.

Como que saindo de um transe com o tocar do celular da Haruka, Michiru tem um estalo e repara sua doce amada a fitar-lhe com ternura.

- Quem era Tenoh?

- Era o Darien. Ele pediu para que eu levasse certa cabecinha de vento que esqueceu o celular até em casa porque ira sair atrasado do trabalho, - falava isso olhado para Serena que fazia cara de reprovação ao ouvir tal apelido que seu marido tão carinhosamente, às vezes a chama.

- Ara Haruka, até você me faz lembrar o Darien falando assim. Não tem jeito mesmo. Acho que não vou conseguir ficar livre desse apelido tão cedo não é mesmo? E que cheiro bom é esse?

- Pelo visto não é só o apelido que você não irá se livrar tão cedo, seu apetite também continua o mesmo, comentava Haruka.

- Ruka, há de convir que Serena nesse estado especial, deve sentir cheiro de comida á quilômetros de distância. – agora era Michiru que aproveitava carona no comentário de sua amada para fazer uma brincadeira. Se bem que o cheiro está muito bom mesmo. Que será que as meninas e Setsuna estão aprontando na cozinha?

- Tem um cheiro de especiarias. Parece algo muito bom e familiar- Haruka completava.

Saindo então do ateliê, as três, colocaram-se a caminha em direção a cozinha.

- Não acredito!! Arroz ao curry com frango xadrez? – Serena vibrava como uma criança em frente a vitrine de doces.

Estão com água na boca? E olha que vem muito mais por ai.

Aguardem os próximos capítulos.


	5. Capítulo 04

Depois de um longo período estamos de volta.

Nossa queridas amantes estão começando a se interessar por algo em especial, na verdade uma delas está começando a achar agradável a ideía de maternidade, mas se isso será possível só nos próximo capítulos.

Agradecemos a todos de todo nosso coração por estarem acompanhando nossa história

E sim logo mais o clima vai pegar fogo e setiremos literalmente um terra trema.

beijos e confiram mais um capítulo

O jantar transcorra de forma agradável, e os sabores e aromas se misturavam as risadas de todos que ali estavam. As duas pequenas estavam na brincando, quando se ouve uma buzina familiar.

- Olá, será que ainda há tempo pelo menos para a sobremesa?

- Papai, papai, que bom que chegou. – dizia a pequena criança de cabelos rosados saltitando ao encontro de Darien.

- Querido, que bom que chegou a tempo de provar essa maravilha de torta de framboesa. Michiru tem mãos de fadas realmente. – dizia Serena saboreando mais um pedaço da torta e não notara que seu rosto ficara "sujo" de chantili.

- Mas sabe, eu prefiro esse doce aqui: Darien se aproxima e beija sua esposa onde estava o chantili. Michiru sua torta deve ser realmente maravilhosa, porque até Serena ficou mais doce – ria.

- Um seção love storie e ninguém me chama? – chega Haruka de repente e imaginando como sua sereia ficaria mais "saborosa" com pouco de chantily.

- Ops! Acho que está tarde né odango, e esses aromas estão mexendo com meus sentidos. – dizia Darien meio constrangido com a mão na cabeça e apagando os pensamentos mais "deliciosos" que acabara de ter sacudindo a cabeça.

- Nossa! Até eu estou surpresa agora. Não sabia que uma simples torta poderia mexer tantos com os hormônios assim das pessoas. – agora era Michiru que falava, pondo a mão na boca para conter o riso.

- É melhor mesmo. Rini vamos, já está tarde, e você ainda tem que fazer a lição de casa. Despeça-se de Hotaru. E Michiru, depois me liga pra acertarmos os detalhes. – Serena piscava para Michiru dando a entender que falava do quadro que daria ao seu amado.

Então todas acompanharam o casal e sua filha até o carro, e ficaram mais um pouco até o carro sumir no fim da avenida. Aproveitaram para ficar um pouco no jardim contemplando o lindo céu de estrelas e a linda lua que brilhava de forma especial naquela noite.

Passaram alguns dias desde aquele jantar, e Michiru se encantava com cada visita de Serena para dar continuidade a sua nova obra: "resplendor do amor". Era esse o nome que dera para a tela. E, cada pincelada que dava, transmitia ainda mais vida ao quadro, e Serena estava cada vez mais feliz com o resultado obtido.

- Será o mais belo presente, realmente não poderia ter escolhido pessoa melhor para fazê-lo – dizia Serena ajeitando o roupão. Mas não sabia que ser modelo de pintura também cansava, sorria.

- É verdade, não sei se é seu estado de graça, mas essa pintura está sendo a mais bela realmente. Nunca tinha me aventurado a fazer um trabalho desse tipo e confesso estar apaixonada por ele – a pintora dizia com um ar de satisfação.

- O quê? Você disse bem o que eu ouvi? Está apaixonada por ele? Quem é o homem que se atreve a despertar sentimentos desse tipo em minha sereia. Sentimentos que são só meus? – dizia uma loura indignada que acabara de chegar ao fim da conversa. Darei um "terra trema"nele.

As duas começaram a rir do ataque de ciúmes da loura.

- Acalme-se sua boba. Não falo de nenhum homem. – Michiru ria.

- Ara, como não? Você mesmo disse que está apaixonada por "ele" – Haruka confusa com franzindo a testa.

- Mas você é boba mesmo. Eu estava falando disso aqui – mostra a tela que acabara de finalizar. É o quadro que Serena pediu que eu pintasse. Ela irá dar de presente para o Darien. E farei outro igual para poder expor na galeria que será daqui duas semanas. Entendeu agora?

- Kami sama e eu fazendo mal juízo da minha sereia, que vergonha. – Haruka se aproxima e beija docemente sua amada, ignorando a presença de uma outra loura no recinto.

Serena pigarreia, para o constrangimento de suas amigas e se diverte coma cara que elas fazem.

- Realmente o amor é lindo não é meninas? – Serena sorri e passa a mão em seu ventre. Esse gesto mexe ainda mais com Michiru e Haruka percebe.

- Que foi Michi?

- Nada não Haruka, só estava vendo como Serena está plena, feliz. Esse estado dela realmente a deixa ainda bela não acha?


End file.
